Waking Nightmares
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina has a nightmare involving Emma. Now she is awake but her nightmare might still come true. please review


Waking Nightmares

"_Emma, Emma where are you?" Regina called from there room. The brunette went to go look in Henry's room. Him and Emma love to read that Once Upon A Time book. She only saw Henry sleeping very peacefully and worry consumed her. Going downstairs Regina looked in the kitchen, living room, and all throughout the house but no Emma Swan. Where was she? Regina wondered. Picking up her cell she dialed Emma's cell number but only got static. Finally she went to Granny's Diner to find Emma but she wasn't to be found. Then she noticed Emma's bug car in the sheriff's parking lot. With curiosity she went inside the building. "Emma where are darling?" Regina asked but there came no response. Finally she saw a familiar blonde sitting behind the sheriff's desk. "There you are I've been looking all over for you", Regina said as relief washed all over her. Still Emma did not respond at all she just sat there quiet and motionless. "Come on darling let's go home it is getting late and Henry will start to worry about us", Regina said softly. Still the blonde remained silent. "Emma can you hear me?" Regina questioned as she shook the blonde's shoulder. Suddenly Emma's chair went back and Regina let out a scream of horror. Emma's chest was covered in blood and she was dead as a doornail. Regina cradled her lifeless body in her arms crying. "No, no you can't leave me!" "Emma wake up please don't leave me!" Regina wailed as her whole world went black._ Regina awoke with a jolt her entire body covered in sweat. _It was all a dream it was all just a horrible dream,_ Regina thought with relief. She turned herself over so she could face her wife, Emma Swan. Yet fear striked when she noticed Emma was gone. _No, no please it was just a dream please don't let this be real,_ Regina's mind begged. She quickly got out of bed and searched their bathroom. "Emma are you in here?" she asked banging on the door. Part of her was worried she would wake up Henry but the other part of her just wanted to find Emma. She was about to open the bedroom door and yell out Emma's name when she heard it open. Emma Swan stepped inside wearing a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Hey sweetie what are doing up?" Emma asked as she sleepily walked toward Regina.

"Emma you are okay!" Regina exclaimed as she ran over to a very surprised Emma Swan. Regina scooped her up in her arms and carried her to their bed. She began kissing every inch of skin on Emma's face that she could reach.

"Regina are you okay you seem a little upset?" Mind telling me what's mpfh", Emma began asking but Regina covered her mouth with her lips.

"Hush darling everything is fine I'm just glad you are safe", Regina said while kissing Emma's neck.

"I wasn't aware I was in danger", Emma said softly.

"You will never be in danger because I will protect you forever and ever", Regina said firmly as she kissed Emma's nose.

"Is there something I should know about?" Emma asked nervously.

"No my sweet Emma just let me hold you", Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Um okay then Honey if you are sure everything is okay", Emma said as she snuggled up to Regina. Suddenly Emma's phone began to ring causing Emma to turn around. "Sheriff Swan here how may I help you?" she asked into the phone. "Okay I'm on my way", Emma said softly as she hung up.

"Who was it Emma?" Regina asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh it was Ruby apparently she heard something outside the diner and wants me to come check it out", Emma replied as she began to put on her jeans.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Regina questioned her dream still fresh in her mind.

"Sorry honey it can't but don't worry I'll be back in just a little while", Emma assured her as she put her jacket on.

"Emma please don't go", Regina begged as she grabbed Emma's arm.

"Regina I'll be right back I promise", Emma said as she freed her arm from Regina's grasp.

"Don't go please don't go!" Regina cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"What is wrong Regina you have been acting very odd all night is something bothering you?" Emma asked as she held Regina tight.

"I had a dream that you disappeared and I went looking for you ", Regina began. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you until I went to your office and I-I found you dead in your chair!". "Your entire chest was covered in blood I was so scared I thought I lost you!" Regina cried. "When I woke up and found you gone I thought my dream was coming true", Regina cried.

"It's okay Regina I'm not dead and you will not lose me", Emma assured her. "Now I promise I'll be right back", Emma said as she kissed her wife.

"You better be careful or I swear I'll tie you to our bed and never let you out of my sight understand", Regina said.

"Hmmm part of me might enjoy that", Emma said with a smile.

"Emma", Regina hissed.

"Okay I promise I'll be careful love you", Emma said sweetly as she left the room. Regina went back to bed but Emma's safety still plaqued her mind. She watched the door like a hawk waiting for her love to return to her arms. It seemed like hours passed by and with each second that ticked by the more worried Regina got. Finally after it seemed like eternity Emma was back in their bedroom removing her work clothes. "It was just a rat outside", Emma said with a tired grin as she slid into bed. "Night Regina sleep tight", Emma said softly as she kissed her wife's forehead. Regina grabbed Emma by the waist and held her as close as she could. Kissing her stone cold face and wrapping Emma up in her arms.

"I'm still going to worry about you", Regina told her.

"I am still going to worry about you too", Emma said as she kissed her lips. Then they fell into a deep sleep and Regina's nightmares went away for good.

The end

Author's Note: I know it was a little short but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
